Everything About Us
by letmymothermoldme
Summary: Welcome to the Fabray-Anderson, or Fabrayson, home. Here you will meet twins Blaine and Quinn. Follow them and their best friend Kurt Hummel through their childish years up to freshman year. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

One 

"Blaine Daniel Anderson-Fabray," Sandra Anderson croaks out when the doctors ask for a name. After little Blaine was cleaned off, he was handed over to his mother. He was everything like his mother, but the doctors said that at least one thing would be coming from the father. As Blaine opened his eyes, Sandra understood what they meant. His son had the sperm donor's eyes, golden hazel with a tint of green. She didn't mind; her dark brown eyes were bland anyway. Another nurse stands above her, helping Sandra to breastfeed the little bundle of blue.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Judy Fabray was shouting profanities, screaming as her face showed the pain she was in.

"C'mon Judy, that's right. Lay down for us."

The woman did as told, but the pain didn't subside. She couldn't hold the baby in much longer.

"It hurts," she panted to the doctor. The man only nods.

"You're going into labour, now, when the contraction hits, push."

Judy did as instructed, and after a full 10 minutes, a little scream filled the room. The woman on the bed sighed in relief, getting cleaned up by the nurses as the doctor checks her and the child's vitals.

"Congrats, it's a girl," the nurse handling the newborn said. Judy smiles, but now she was confused. Sandra just had their first child, what if she had a girl too? (Yes, they didn't ask the doctor to reveal the genders of their children).

"Name?"

"Um…" she heaves. "Andee. Andee Quinn Fabray-Anderson."

The nurse chuckles, "You and Sandra together?"

"Wives."

The brunette nods with a fond smile, before asking how she wants the first two names to be spelt. After a while, Andee was in Judy's arms.

"Hi honey…"

* * *

><p>Weeks past and both Blaine and Andee were now a month old.<p>

"We promised we'd stay in Massachusetts until our kids are at least a year old," Sandra mumbled. Judy sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to go back next month."

The women hold each other, looking over their children.

"We can raise them in Lima. Their father doesn't want them, they have us, our parents don't mind about our marriage, they'll be fine," Judy adds.

Sandra gives in then and there. She couldn't do anything but hope that she could raise her children in a non-hate environment in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>"He's ours," Burt Hummel mumbles to his wife, who lay with their son on her chest.<p>

"Yeah, he is Burt."

"Looks a lot like you."

"Kurt," she mumbles. Burt looks down and smiles, of course she would name her son from her favourite musical of all time.

"Alexander," he adds. Eliza grins, kissing the top of the sleeping boy's head.

"Kurt Alexander Hummel."

"Beautiful," a nurse says, hearing the name.

"Thank you," the parents say together. They look down at little Kurt and smile. This was their family, and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>The Fabray-Anderson's finally found a house when the kids were reaching their 4 months. It was quaint, two stories, four bedrooms, an office, a spacious living room, kitchen and yard, a dining room, three bathrooms and a lovely front garden with a two car garage. The house was gated and it was a perfect house for the family.<p>

"You like it? Bought it myself," Judy explains, dumping their bags in the fully furnished living room. Judy was a real estate agent and found said house, arranging it to be fully furnished with their stuff from their old apartment, which was now rented out.

"It's beautiful, and the kids seem to like it," Sandra motioned to the two kids, gurgling on the floor as they looked around in awe. Sandra worked at your usual office, the head secretary for a local company. She was paid parental leave and had more time off than her wife.

"You should see their rooms. I asked Jane to do the hard work myself."

They scooped their children up and looked into the nursery, which was a neutral lime green and had both their names on top of their cribs. Sandra and Judy put down the kids in their respective beds and looked around, mesmerised at the simplicity of it all. They toured the house and all in all, they fell in love with the place.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. Sandra opened it to see a family of three standing before them.

"Hi, I'm Eliza and this is my husband Burt. We're your next door neighbours."

Sandra smiled, taking the outstretched hand and nodding to Burt, who was holding a sleeping boy in their arms.

"Who's this?"

"Kurt, our son. He's a month old."

"Sandra, who's at the door?"

Eliza scrunched her face; she was familiar with the voice. Her thoughts were proven when a blonde woman walked up to the front door.

"Eliza?"

"Judy?"

The two friends hugged and the four walked into the house. Burt and Eliza looked around appreciatively.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Sandra asked, looping her arm around Judy's. Burt didn't grimace so the couple took it as a good sign.

"College buddies," Eliza replies, breathless.

"Oh, who's this?" Judy motioned to the sleeping boy.

"Kurt. He just turned one month."

"Aw, we have twins. Blaine and Andee, four months."

Eliza chuckled, "Pretty in Pink, I approve."

"So are you two married?" Burt asks.

"Yes we are, problem?" Sandra rebutted. She relaxed when Burt shook his head.

"No, my wife told me about her college years. I just wanted to make sure I am in the right headspace and with the right people."

Judy and Sandra nod before the four fall into conversation. It was easy, even Burt felt like he'd known the Fabray-Anderson's for years.

When Judy offered something to drink, three collective cries filled the house.

"The children have awoken," Eliza jokes, before taking Kurt and cooing him. Judy and Sandra laugh before heading up to their own children, bringing them down as they came out of their post-sleep haze.

They played with the three children before the Hummel's excused themselves, hoping to see each other again soon.

"Visit anytime," Judy called out, Blaine on her hip.

"Ditto!" Burt replied; Kurt sprawled across his chest, sleeping again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The year is 1993, the twins were born in February while Kurt was born in May. I know that Dianna is older than Darren (by a year in real life) and her birthday is in April, but Blaine's the eldest here, so roll with it.

I know during this time, same-sex marriage wasn't legalized, but let's just say only Massachusetts has.

Yes, I made Judy Fabray a lesbian. HUZZAH TO CRACK!FEELINGS !

P.S. If you haven't noticed, this is purely AU with hints of canon


	2. Chapter 2

Two – EAU

As time turned, the kids grew. They clicked instantly when they could talk, Blaine being the responsible big brother to both Andee and Kurt. They shared toys, played tag, had tea parties (to which Burt complained, considering he was always the one to be dragged into as the guest of honour) and were just doing what best friends did. The blonde girl also decided she would be called Quinn at school, but to family and close friends she would be called Andee. They also decided on nicknames, Kurt being Lex (from his middle name, Alexander); Blaine being Dan (from Daniel) and Quinn, Dee.

One day had tested their friendship. Eliza had come down with a bad case of the stomach bug. She was admitted into hospital, to which the doctor said she was developing a life-threatening cancer.

The kids were only 8. They weren't given details, or how long they could hold onto Eliza, but in an instant, she was gone. Burt had fallen to the ground when the heart monitor sounded a steady buzz. Judy held down her sob, Sandra comforting her wife, who had lost her best friend.

"Oh dear God, Kurt…" Judy remembered, checking the clock above the door. Burt looked up and heaved. The love of his life, gone, and his son didn't get to say goodbye (if you didn't count this morning before Burt took his son to school).

"Get 'em. Don't tell them, I'll do the talking."

The women nod, hugging Burt and kissing the lifeless Eliza before walking out.

* * *

><p>Reaching Lima Elementary, the Fabray-Anderson's saw Blaine, Quinn and Kurt, standing with smiles on their faces. Sandra takes a breath as Judy wipes her eyes.<p>

"They'll be strong," the Filipino assured her wife.

"I know… It's just… Kurt will be devastated…"

The kids spotted the black sedan and sprinted over, their bags bumping against their back with every step.

"I win!" Blaine calls, Kurt and Quinn pouting.

"No fair, Dan! You're older!"

Sandra smiles, opening the door for the three children. Kurt is the first one to notice a sad aura in the car.

"Aunt Judy, what's wrong?"

The real estate agent sighs, putting a sad smile on her face.

"Your dad will tell you."

Kurt nods, still not understanding. He looks to the twins, who are also confused.

They reached the hospital 10 minutes later.

"What?" Blaine and Kurt asked, Quinn looking around trying to find out what happened. Sandra took Blaine and Kurt's hands while Quinn held her mama's hand.

"Kurt?" the short woman mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Go, your dad's in there."

The little boy hesitates but complies, knocking then pushing the door open. He gasps as he sees his dad, kneeling, and his mum on the hospital bed.

"Daddy?"

Burt looks up, resting on his heels as he motions his son to walk up to the bed.

"Mummy?" is the first thing he asks to the lifeless body. Kurt's eyes well up, his hands frantic as they shake his mother's arms.

"Mummy, wake up… Wake up mummy… Mummy…"

"Kid, she's… She's gone."

Kurt whips his head to his father, disbelief all over his face.

"No, no, no, no… Daddy, no… She can't go!"

The brunet gives up, falling into a crying heap in Burt's arms. Burt cries with his son, his heart breaking even further knowing that Kurt will grow up without Eliza, the woman who gave birth to him. The Fabray-Anderson's walk in; Quinn and Blaine instantly crying in disbelief. Blaine jogs up to Kurt and hugs him from behind. Burt let's go, Kurt whines before falling into the older boy's embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's hair the same way his mothers kissed his hair. They stayed that way, Quinn eventually joining them while the adults watch their children, together even though worse things will come for them.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a solemn ceremony, Kurt holding both Quinn and Blaine's hands, his head resting on the older twin as friends of Eliza sent their condolences to Burt and Judy.<p>

"C'mon, let's go down to the river," Blaine suggests. They walk in silence, enjoying the serenity. When they sit down, Kurt starts singing. It was a song they heard Eliza sing countless times.

**Love is a song that never ends**

**Life may be swift and fleeting**

**Hope may die yet love's beautiful music**

**Comes each day like the dawn**

**Love is a song that never ends**

**One simple theme repeating**

**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**

**Love's sweet music flows on**

"I love you mum," Kurt whispers after he finishes, looking to the twins and hugging them with a sad smile. This was how Burt found them, on the gravel path, arms looped around one another.

"Stay with them, Liz. Please."

* * *

><p>Life went on after Eliza left. Kurt would mope on her birthday and anniversary of her death, but that was really it. He stood with his head held higher, he became wittier, a trait from her mother and was just being normal Kurt before his mother left him.<p>

They were now in middle school, and they were shaping up to be great young adults. Quinn had grown her hair out and every guy had fallen for her looks. Blaine had the starts of an Afro growing, while Kurt was the witty, sarcastic one with a few friends who understood his humour.

But you could tell they had their differences. Kurt was more interested in shopping and musicals rather than sports and video games. His voice was also higher than normal boys.

Blaine, although he loved sports and had leeway for a few video games, also loved music. Most of the boys taunted them for doing 'girly' things, but they just pushed it off.

Then, the boys harboured feelings. Not for the hot girls their friends would point to (mostly Quinn and a few of her friends, Santana and Brittany if they recalled correctly), but for each other, although they wouldn't say it straight in each other's faces.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What does that mean then? If we like boys?"

Blaine put down his guitar and thought. He shook his head, obviously not coming up with an answer.

"Dunno."

Kurt hums, before he stands up.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

The brunet nods, walking out of the room to find Sandra in the kitchen.

"Where's Aunt Judy?"

"Picking up Andee from her friends, why?"

"Oh nothing, usually she's here with you."

Sandra just smiles before putting down the knife.

"Alright, what is it?"

Kurt breathes. Nothing ever gets through Sandra (or Eliza, when she was still around).

"Aunt Sandra… How did you know you liked girls?"

The woman smiled wider. She knew where Kurt would be heading.

"I don't really know, you don't realise these things honey. Well, when the girls at school tell me a boy is cute and kissable, I look at them and think, yeah he is, but I wouldn't kiss him."

There was a pause. Sandra stood straighter and looked at the sitting boy.

"Do you like boys?"

Kurt whips his head up, shock evident in his features.

"I just… Maybe… I… Yes. Yes, I do. But I'm confused because no one else is like that at school, they talk about how 'hot' a girl is, it's usually Dee, but I don't see them as 'hot', I see girls as good friends."

Sandra hums, clicking the stove off as the soup boils.

"Well, the only way to prove things is to kiss a girl."

"Ew."

The woman laughs at Kurt's disgusted face.

"It's true, the only way you'll know is if you get a kiss. Alright, I'm going to burn dinner so get what you stalled Blaine with so you could talk to me and scram."

The boy laughs, grabbing a Kool-aid from the fridge and walking up stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine?"<p>

"Yeah, Kurt?"

The two were in the Hummel house. Quinn was at Santana's while their parents worked.

"Can I… Um… CanIkissyou?"

Blaine chokes on his water, gulping loudly before he turns to Kurt.

"Sorry?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Blaine looks taken aback, but he doesn't hesitate. He tries to find the reason why in Kurt's eyes, but gets nothing. Damn Kurt for having mysterious eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" he replies tentatively, before the two boys join their lips. It was electric, shocking every nerve in their body. When they part, they breathe each other's air.

"Wow…" Kurt mumbles, looking deep into Blaine's hazel brown eyes.

"Care to explain your sudden urge?"

"I just… I've been having doubts, about liking boys… And um, I didn't want to freak other guys out so I decided I'd ask you… I'm sorry if you didn't want it…"

"Hey, no… You answered my questions too."

"So what does this mean?"

"I looked it up, on google. They said if you like boys, you're gay."

Kurt nods, then looks to Blaine again.

"Does this change us, our friendship?"

"Maybe when we're older, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods again, satisfied. They continue with their homework until Burt comes home with pizza.

* * *

><p>Quinn had known about the boys' troubles about who they liked, Santana was talking about it too. She decided she would help Kurt out, because she knew Blaine and Santana could solve their problems together. Note to self, introduce girls to the boys.<p>

Walking up into Kurt's room (which is technically a guest room that he claimed), she knocks.

"Come in!"

Quinn smiles, opening the off-white door, "Hey, Lex."

"Dee, what can I do for you?"

"A little lamb told me you kissed my brother."

Kurt looks at the blonde, horrified.

"Relax, I'm a daughter of two mothers, like I'd be disgusted."

"It's not just that, how did you know?"

"Easy. Blaine's written a whole song about how your lips feel and how they were 'shocking'. Wasn't hard to guess either when the title's 'Kurt's lips'."

"Dear God, you're embarrassing me. But you haven't told anyone else, right?"

Quinn shook her head, Kurt sighing in relief.

"Okay, now what do you want."

"Pushy."

"Mother's genes. Deal with it."

"Hey, I was going to help prove your thoughts but okay, I can leave…"

"Wait."

Quinn stopped, mid-step. "Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'help prove my thoughts'?"

"I was going to kiss you, so you can know if you actually like boys or not."

Kurt thinks over it but nods, giving in. What harm could a kiss from his so-called sister do? As they connected, neither party felt anything.

"Well, that proves it," Kurt says as they pull apart. Quinn giggles but says nothing more, pecking his cheek before walking out of his room. She decides to call Santana and Brittany to come over.

"Hey San."

"Quinn, what's up?"

"Do you and Britt wanna come over to my place? I'm bored and parent's are out."

"Uh, sure. Let me get Britt and we'll head overs."

"Great, see you!"

"Bye!"

"BLAINE!"

The boy in question quirked his eyebrow up and turned his head to look at his sister from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I've got friends coming over, change, please."

Blaine grumbles but does as told, passing the younger twin with a soft, 'Yes mother'.

5 minutes later, Santana and Brittany arrive at the Fabray-Anderson home. Quinn pulls them to the backyard where Kurt and Blaine were, trying to finish a music assignment they had been given.

"Boys, don't disturb me," Quinn calls out as she sits with her best friends under a tree opposite the two.

"Yes mother," Blaine calls, smirking when Quinn groans.

"Who's that?" Brittany asks, pointing to them both.

"My brother and best friend. Blaine and Kurt."

"You has a brother?" Santana asks, tilting her head to take a closer look at the boys.

"Older by an hour, twins."

The Latina lets out a low whistle but Quinn stops her.

"Gay, both of them."

"Dangit, always the gay ones that are hot."

"Aren't you as well? On the same boat?"

Santana straightens up. She's had these thoughts but then again…

"I don't know."

Brittany ignored the conversation and slipped out, walking towards the other side of the backyard.

"Hi!" she calls, waving.

Blaine and Kurt look up from their books to smile, waving in reply.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kurt asks.

"Brittany. Who are you?"

"Kurt. This is Blaine, Quinn's brother."

"Eee! Dolphins!"

"Sorry?" Blaine looks on in confusion.

"Dolphins. Gay sharks, no?"

Kurt and Blaine 'oh'ed before they shot daggers to an on-looking Quinn and Santana. Blaine mouthed 'bitch' while Quinn mouthed 'love you too' back.

"So, who's your friend?"

"Santana. People say she can be a bitch, I don't know what that means though."

Kurt laughs and stands up, tugging Blaine and Brittany with him before sitting down next to Quinn, Blaine thrown against the tree to sit next to Santana while Brittany sits between the two boys.

The five of them talked, becoming friends instantly. They shared stories about each other's lives and how they promised to always be friends, no matter what or who they dated (when they did start dating).

"We should go shopping, all of us!" Quinn pipes up. Blaine groans, he hates when Kurt and Quinn go shopping.

"Okay, we can cross Blaine out, but what do you guys think?" Kurt says. Brittany and Santana nod, agreeing instantly.

"How about now?" Brittany says, seeing her mother picking her and Santana up.

"No, Brit. Tomorrow after schools?" Santana reassures, gaining nods from the other three.

"Great, we'll make arrangements tomorrow. Bye!"

"See ya!" Kurt and the twins called out to the waving girls.

"Alright, I better get going," Kurt mumbles, picking up his stuff.

"I'll walk you out back," Blaine replies, slipping on his shoes. Quinn smiles knowingly at Kurt, who takes the hint and shrugs. They lock lips, much to Blaine's disgust, explaining what happened to him after they parted.

"So that's going to be your greeting?" Blaine asks as he and Kurt walk over the low gate.

"Looks like it. If you don't like it, I'll tell her to stop."

"No, it just shocked me, s'all."

Kurt nods, before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song is 'Love is a Song' from the movie Bambi. Santana's questions will be answered later in the story, while Kurt and Blaine come out after the next chapter. We're time jumping a lot because I really want to go in depth when they're starting freshman year. So, funeral bit the kids are 8, the sexuality crisis bit their 12 (I think that's when you get into middle school, idk because I'm from Oz and we have no middle school. I'm guessing it's like 6th – 8th grade, so I'm just rounding up the ages)


	3. Chapter 3

Three – EAU

"Blaine?" Sandra called out to his son.

"Yeah, mum?"

Blaine walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, his parents sitting down with a few sheets of paper on them.

"You remember when you said you wanted to do capoeira?" Judy asks, looking at one of the sheets of paper.

"Uh-huh, why?"

"We have three places where they teach the sport. You choose your preferred trainer and he or she will teach you the basics. We can also get Andee and Kurt to join in if they're up for it."

Blaine looks at the papers with wide eyes. He was finally allowed to do capoeira, and had the freedom to choose a trainer. He looked through each one and found out one was an ex-capoirista. Louis Fredric. He did one-on-one training and group work as well. That means Kurt and Quinn could join him too.

"This one," Blaine says, pointing to the flyer that had Louis' details on them. His mothers agreed and set up all the finer details.

"So, he can either come to the gym or you can come to us? So how far away is the gym? Oh okay, he can go there instead of you coming over… Yeah, sounds like a plan. Right, thanks Louis."

"When do I start?" Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet, exuberant as ever.

"Today, at 3. Wear something comfortable, no jeans, don't bother gelling your hair. When you're done, I'm driving you there," Sandra answered his son.

* * *

><p>"Sandra, good to see you again."<p>

"Oh wow, Louis? I actually didn't recognize your voice over the phone."

"Yeah, well. This must be Blaine, how are you kid?"

"Great, pumped actually."

Louis chuckles, "This is the energy I'm looking for. Right, dump your bags over there and do some stretches. I'll be right over."

Blaine did as told, dumping his bag and moving on to do some stretches.

"So, payment?"

"On me."

"No, Louis…"

"Sandra, we were best friends and now we still are. I know you're married and I'm not your type cause I don't have certain body parts but look me in the eye and tell me we weren't close."

Sandra sighed and fell into Louis' embrace.

"It's great to see you again."

"Same here. You know, I'm married and with a daughter, she's in high school now."

"Blaine has a twin sister, Quinn."

"I could train her too, and any friends of Blaine, all on me. The least I could do."

"I'll keep you posted. I'll pick him up in say, 3 hours?"

"Sounds perfect. Tell Judy I said hi."

The two friends hugged again before Louis walked up to Blaine.

"You know my mother?"

"Yeah, high-school up till first semester of college. Great friends, drifted when I moved to LA on a scholarship. Now, enough about that, we have 2 and a half hours to teach you the basics. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>The next week, Quinn and Kurt joined Blaine, learning the basics of capoeira and improving their dancing skills while the oldest of the three was taught the basics of parkour, a street art growing rapidly through America.<p>

They had a blast with Louis, learning tricks and dance steps, improving their agility and building up their core muscles. Quinn and Kurt decided they wouldn't do parkour, but Blaine was an adrenaline junkie, so he had to agree.

The duo watched as Blaine was taught how to jump over walls and rails effectively, getting him to do tricks as well as beat his times running through the course that was located in the back of the gym. It was used solely for parkour, walls, stairs, rails, ramps, rocks, ropes; everything you could need to train for the sport.

"1 minute 43 seconds, good job Blaine. You're doing great for your first time."

The heaving boy slumped on the floor in front of his sister and best friend and laughed.

"That was totally awesome!"

"So, that's it for today. You two," Louis pointed to the sitting Quinn and Kurt, "Did pretty amazing for a first timer in capoeira. Next week, you guys are doing a whole three minute routine. I'll explain before we start. Head to the showers, I'll see you next week."

"Bye Louis!" the trio called out as they exited after taking their showers and changing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so capoeira is an art form, much like parkour, that focuses on martial arts with a whole lot of dance and a touch of music. It was about survival in the early days of discovery, now, it is a fighting style and a game. Here, I want you to play the Capoeira game against one another in a round robin style. I'll pick who 'fights' who and it has to last the whole song. I've shortened them to two minutes each, so you won't be too exhausted. First, Quinn and Kurt!"<p>

The two of them stepped up, Blaine watching on one side while Louis stands on the other.

"Rules. You are not to injure anyone. The Capoeira game is about developing skill and not hurting your opponent. Slow down kicks and punches, no elbow strikes, and please stay away from genitals and the head. Let your opponent get up once you hit them and you may stand still to catch your breath. Always be alert though, never let your guard down."

The three nods and Blaine presses play. Kurt and Quinn fall into stance and the game begins. Legs swipe and kicks sharp. The punches are straight and both sides of the party follow the rules. As the music finishes, the pair hugs and laughs, enjoying the game they played. Louis can't help but smile, this was what capoeira is all about, the fun, the joy, not the fight.

"Alright, Blaine, Kurt, you're next."

"Ooh…" Quinn called, instantly intrigued. Blaine takes his sister's place and knocks knuckles while Louis presses play. The music is infectious, the attacks stronger since two males are in the makeshift Roda. Kurt executes the balança impressively, making Blaine loose his footing and toppling over, the former taking advantage and throwing a low kick.

Blaine grimaces but it doesn't hurt as much as it should've. The taller male backs away, giving space for Blaine as they fall into another bout, the song ending as Blaine performs a negativa. They hug and laugh like Quinn and Kurt did before turning to a poker-face Louis.

"Good, good. Okay, last but not least, twins, you're up."

"This is gonna be interesting," Kurt chuckles, sitting down and stretching out his worn muscles, taking a sip of his cool water.

Louis presses play on the next track and the siblings begin their tirade. Blaine dodges and swipes expertly at his sister's legs, the blonde catching his move and completing a proper aú.

Kurt let's out a low whistle; impressed that Quinn had picked up the difficult move after one training session. Neither Blaine nor Kurt could do what Quinn just did. The music finished and the twins shot playful daggers before falling into fits of laughter.

"Wow, can I just say, you guys were great. Quinn, perfect aú, Kurt beautiful balança, Blaine, impressive negativa. Your kicks are sharp and so are your punches. Make sure that your moves are fluid, some of them were a bit stiff. That's not what we're looking for in the Roda. All the moves must be fluid, it must flow, much like the blood through your veins."

"How do we know we're fluid and not stiff?" Quinn asks, stretching her legs out.

"If you practice in front of a mirror, you can see whether or not you're stiff. But when you're in a fight, you can feel it. Your joints shouldn't click harshly, and the next morning you won't wake up with a sore back. It takes time, that's why we start with basic moves and advances before we get on to the professional stuff. Kurt, Quinn hit the showers, Blaine, on to parkour."

* * *

><p>"So are you guys planning on using these skills in high school?" Louis asks one training session while the kids stretch.<p>

"Kurt and I were planning on joining the school cheerleading team."

"Which school?"

"McKinley," Kurt replies, "Know them?"

"Yeah, the coach is mean but her routines blow you away. I think she would love you two, what with the skills you guys have got from me."

Blaine scoffs at how big-headed Louis sounded, causing the group to laugh.

"What about you Blaine?"

"I was planning on teaching a few friends about the art, you know, play the game after school."

"You mean fighting," Kurt points out, grinning cheekily when Blaine shot him his 'bitch please' face.

"The agility would be good for football though," he adds, looking back to his trainer.

"Speaking of agility, there's a parkour meet in a month, you in Blaine?"

"Uh, sure. Why not? What do you do at a meet?"

"You do runs with a few other guys, you have a race, you trade tricks. Don't worry, they're all around your age and trainers will be there too."

"I don't have to do training, right?"

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. "Just do what your doing and you should be fine. The only things you get from winning are bragging rights and… yeah, just bragging rights. Just try this once and if you hate it, we can stop it."

Blaine nods before he, Quinn and Kurt stand up, shaking out their muscles and jumping a bit. This week, Louis was teaching them how to stay fluid through a routine and how to stay alert. It was a skills developing session, one they always have in between game weeks.

"Am I doing this right?" Quinn asks, trying to copy Kurt's balança. Kurt smiles and shows the blonde again, Louis pointing out where Quinn went wrong. They continue the skills session, finally understanding what Louis means when he mentioned the joints cracking. Kurt was in the middle of an aú when his knee made a click. He fell, clutching the joint and groaning. Blaine was first to get to Kurt and soothed the latter, moving out of the way when Louis came back with an ice pack.

"Too stiff," Louis mentioned, pulling the knee brace into place. "You are practicing your punches and jabs, lay off the knee until I get a closer look next week, okay?"

Kurt nods but hisses when Louis adds some pressure on the knee. Blaine bites his lower lip while Quinn watches, not sure what to do.

"Okay, looks like we're done for the day," the trainer called, looking at the clock. "You have perfect timing, Kurt. Hit the showers, Blaine don't exert Kurt's knee while you're in there."

The shorter boy salutes the man before taking Kurt to the boy's locker room while Quinn moved to the girl's.

They had to explain the whole ordeal to their parents, with Burt finally agreeing that Kurt could still go but couldn't get involved with their bi-weekly games. Blaine and Quinn sighed in relief before the trio worked on their assignment for music class, to recreate a song of their choice.

"Hey, Quinn, what do you think of this?" Kurt asks, nodding to Blaine who strummed his guitar. They were partners for the assignment, like Quinn and Brittany were. Santana sadly had Rachel Berry as her partner.

**Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down**

**Anyplace but those I know by heart**

**Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down**

**I'll follow you down, but not that far**

**How you gonna ever find your place**

**Running in an artificial pace**

**Are they gonna find us lying face down in the sand**

**So what the hell now we've already been forever damned**

Quinn claps when they finished. "Amazing, as always."

"What are you and Brit doing?" her brother asked, putting down his guitar and changing a few chords on his sheet. Kurt had opened a packet of choc-chip cookies.

"Girls just wanna have fun. We were planning on doing it a Capella, so Brit and I sing and dance without any instruments."

"Catchy, I approve," Kurt mumbled around a cookie. Quinn made grabby hands for said cookie, the former sighing as he gives it up.

"Poor Santana though. She's got Berry," Quinn spits out the last name before taking a bite.

"What's so bad about Rachel?" Blaine asks, pick between his lips as he tunes his guitar.

"You have to spend a whole assignment with her, honey, then you'll know why everyone hates her," Kurt answers, ignoring the fact that he just called Blaine 'honey'.

"Married," Quinn sing-songs, obviously picking up the term of endearment. Kurt slaps her playfully but the banter stops short.

"Boys, Andee, dinner's ready," Judy called out. Blaine helped Kurt up and support his knee while Quinn runs down, hoping to take the single seat so Blaine and Kurt got the seats in front of their mothers.

* * *

><p>Training the next week was a bit hard for Kurt, considering he was only allowed to watch the siblings play and take pointers that Louis had given them.<p>

"I wish the knee brace could come off," Kurt complained.

"Still another week to go," Louis reminded him, gaining a grunt in reply.

"Hey, when this is off, you can beat my ass if you want," Blaine teased, making Kurt laugh.

"Married," the trainer whispered to Quinn, who nodded. "I called them that last week. Kurt called Blaine 'honey'."

"Tell me again why they aren't together?"

"Beats me."

A few moments passed on with Louis teaching them a new move that was easy for everyone, including Kurt, to execute. It was a series of blows that flowed, one after another, attack to defence and back to attack. They practiced with punching bags before it was time for the session to end.

"Right, showers. Next week is another skills session, we'll be exploring the rules of games and execution further and how to see a foul or inappropriate hit."

After showering and changing, Blaine was pulled aside by Louis.

"I just got some news. Since it's your first time, you are doing the first run. You will race with at least 2 other guys and we'll see where you go from there."

"Great, thanks Louis."

"Dad, lovely to see you," Quinn announced, turning to Kurt who shrugged in confusion.

"Your mothers couldn't make it, so here I am. C'mon, it's Friday, you guys are staying over tonight."

Quinn and Kurt grinned, walking up to the car slowly. Blaine followed close behind them, tugging his and Kurt's bag on both shoulders.

"Shot gun cooking!" Quinn called as she stepped into the house, Kurt groaning behind her.

"Dad," he whined, looking up to Burt, who laughed and shook his head.

"She called it."

Kurt huffed, breathing a 'fine' before Blaine helped him up the stairs.

"You're being very chivalrous today."

Blaine smiles before his face turns serious.

"Kurt, I've been thinking. We're 14, we're going into high school, and I think we should come out."

"What do you mean? Like as in, tell them we're gay?"

"Exactly that."

"Oh… Okay then…"

"I'm not saying tonight, or tomorrow, but soon? You know that our families won't mind, yeah, okay, Dad might try to kill me…"

"Yes. We'll come out."

Blaine grins, moving forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"Also, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckles but agrees, "You know Dee said we were practically married."

"Yeah, but still, I want to ask you out properly."

"Fair deal. C'mon, we better get downstairs before Dad realises we shut the door."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THEY ARE ENDGAME! WOOT! Okay, so this is like two years after the last chapter, Blaine's been talking about capoeira training for ages, and his mothers finally agree to it. Next is them coming out, as gays and as a couple, it's gonna be a filler chap. Oh, and Louis is read as loo-ee (like Louis Vitton), but if you guys read it as loo-is, that works too (I'm not that picky with pronunciation, just remember the name). And yes, Quinn and Blaine call Burt 'Dad' for obvious reasons.

The song is Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms, great song btw.

If anyone is confused, it's 5 different one-shots about the trio easing into capoeira (and parkour for Blaine) training.

Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update in a while :) R&R, PM or ask any questions at letmymothermoldme **dot** tumblr **dot** com


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood in the middle of his room, a hand in his hair, the other tightly gripping his desk chair. The boys agreed the following Friday Night Dinner would be when they came out.

"Nervous?" a voice calls from the door. Kurt whips his head around and nods. Blaine smiles and walks up to his boyfriend (how good does that sound?) and engulfs him in a hug. "You'll be fine, we'll be fine."

"Promise?"

Blaine sighs. Kurt sounds so fragile. "Of course."

"Boys, dinner!" Burt called. Quinn and Sandra were cooking since Kurt had been banned until Louis said his knee was good as new.

"Where's mama?" Kurt asks, remembering that he hadn't seen Judy since yesterday.

"Work stuff, said she'd be home tonight."

The couple walk upstairs, sitting down across from Sandra. Burt was on one end, Quinn on the other.

"We'll just wait for Judy," Burt says. Seconds later, the click-clack of leather heels fill the house. "Smell's great. Was I late?"

"Just in time, mama," Quinn replies with a smile. Judy nods.

"Good, I was about to scowl at my boss."

"Food!" Blaine calls once his mother sits down.

* * *

><p>"Mothers, dad," Blaine starts, obviously catching Kurt's nervousness.<p>

"Yes, Blaine?"

Quinn looks at the two boys with a knowing smile, holding Kurt's hands and giving it a squeeze.

"Kurt and I would like to say something."

The taller boy looks up when Blaine calls him and takes a deep breath.

"We… We're gay."

Sandra and Judy mumble a soft 'aw' before pulling the two boys in a hug. Burt sat in his recliner, thoughts swimming a mile a second. He couldn't hate Kurt and Blaine, but this was some shocking news. Burt knew about Kurt and his sexuality from a young age (Eliza pointed it out), but it was still shocking to hear him come out.

"Dad?" his son called, bringing Burt back down to Earth. He looks up at the tear-streaked face that resembled his wife and motioned for Kurt to step forward. "I will always love you. Nothing changes that."

"Thank you Dad. I needed to hear that," Kurt replies with a sob.

"Hey, hey Dan! Tell 'em!" Quinn joked. The blonde was the first person the boys had come out to, so of course she knew about them being together. "Kurt?" the boy in question only nods to his boyfriend, wiggling out of his dad's embrace to kiss Blaine. They pulled apart when Sandra had asked Judy to pay up.

"What? Mum, mama, you made a bet on us?" Blaine looked mortified. The women laughed before they and Burt excused themselves, knowing that Burt was going into 'protective papa bear' mode.

"Well, now that's over, movie?" Kurt asked, already moving to the cabinet.

"Lion King!" Quinn called, Blaine hitting her. "Mulan."

"Even better, Lady and the Tramp," Kurt said, pulling out the disc. Quinn and Blaine couldn't fight him, it was the only movie all three kids loved. They watched the movie, sung along to every song and quoted the dialogue word for word.

"Blaine's a good kid, Burt," Judy said, putting a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"Think of it this way, you might not agree instantly, but you know very well that they were made for each other. Even Eliza called it." Burt sighs, pulling his head into his open palms. "But he's my baby boy."

"He'll always be your baby boy, but you just have to remember that life goes on, and Kurt's lucky to have someone like Blaine to face the world," Sandra argued.

"I can't win with you three," Burt finally caves in, knowing that Sandra, Judy nor Eliza won't give up. They had always seen the possibility of Blaine and Kurt dating from the day both boys held hands for the first time.

"Good. Let's leave the three in the living room, we'll head back and you, Burt, should sleep and not even think about them."

"Fine, g'night Judy, Sandra."

"Night Burt," the women called, moving to the living room to find Kurt in Blaine's arms, asleep, as the twins continue watching 'Lady and the Tramp'.

"Night kids."

"Night mum, mama," Quinn called.

"Night dad," Blaine mumbled, looking to said man.

"G'night kids," he called, moving up stairs while Sandra locked the front door.

"Weird," Quinn said, breaking the silence.

"What's weird?"

"Dad hasn't pulled out his shotgun."

Blaine chuckles before kissing his sister's hair. "I must be invincible."

"You wish," Kurt mumbled sleepily, looking up to his boyfriend through hooded eyes.

"Right, I'm going to bed. See ya boys."

"Bye, Dee," Blaine called out, taking Kurt in his arms as the two walk into the latter's room.

"Stay."

"Dad's going to kill me."

"What he doesn't know won't kill you."

Blaine gives in, toeing off his shoes and socks before spooning Kurt.

"Cold feet," Kurt hisses when his calves hit Blaine's feet. "Sh, just sleep."

**A/N:** I didn't know how to end so I gave you Klaine fluff with cold feet :3 This is short because the whole plot was to have the boys come out and have Burt's thoughts on them, with a hint of Fabray-Anderson women. Also, I apologize deeply for not updating any sooner! Don't tell Burt because I am convinced his shotgun works and he's aiming it at me


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone who has been reading Everything About Us! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I've come to the decision that I will put this on hiatus. I don't know how long it'll be until I update again but for now, this story will not be updated. I have made the decision because I can't seem to continue this, it's getting hard to write the chapters and I am being bogged down with school work. I'm very sorry to everyone who's been waiting for an update and that I've disappointed you but some things need to take priority now.

Thank you to all the reviews, hits and favourites I've gotten so far :) you guys are awesome!

~letmymothermoldme


End file.
